


Dead and Gone

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "I'm so sorry Stiles" Scott whispered, reaching his hand out for Stiles. Stiles backed away, squinting his eyes."Sorry for what, Scott? Where's Derek?" He looked around, swallowing hard as his breathing shortened."He left"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Dead and Gone

Stiles shut his locker as he jostled his backpack to get all the contents settled enough to zip it. His eyes burned with the headache scratching at his temples, the bags beneath them too, too heavy. He blinked hard a few times while zipping his backpack, fighting the exhaustion that crept up his spine and wrapped around his arms and left, tapping incessantly at his mind. The weight of the past few months was as heavy as ever, settling firmly on his shoulders like a million bags of sand, every tiny grain coated in steel. The weight of his backpack made his muscles ache when he straps settled into place, his neck straining with it. 

The sunlight was too bright, making the burning of his eyes all that much worse. Stiles went quickly to the Jeep, jumping in and tossing his backpack unceremoniously onto the passenger seat. A moment killed by where Stiles lost himself for a second, his eyes fixed on the tiny scrap of material peeking out from beneath the passenger seat. Every muscle in his body froze as he stared at it, the way it was wrinkled and the way the sun's rays bounced off of it. For a moment his body went light with a flash of memory, a flash of skin, the taste of skin, the sound of his own name rolling off of a sweet tongue. 

Stiles' mind jump-started with a snap, the weight resettling and his arm dropped down to shove the jacket back beneath the seat. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the fog as he started the engine. He drove in silence, the sound of the radio no longer enough to distract his mind. 

He took the jacket inside with him when he got home, laying it on his pillow and pressing his cheek against it. He stuck his arm into one of the sleeves and pressed his nose into the collar, breathing in the scent that still lingered. He cried for the first time in months, trying to keep his tears on the pillow instead of the jacket that he was desperately clinging to. He fell asleep slightly buried in the jacket, beneath his covers and his heart aching. 

Scott: hey, come over as soon as you're up. It's important. 

Stiles got the text sometime around 5am, his eyebrows furrowed as he checked the time: 7:34am. He sighed in resignation, typing back a simple: be there in a bit, before climbing out of bed. He left the jacket under his covers, trying not to think about it as he brushed his teeth and splashed water against his face. He was still slightly groggy with sleep when he drove away from the house, peeking at himself in the car mirror to make sure his cheeks weren't pink or stained with tears. He couldn't really care less anymore, he'd been wearing his emotions on his sleeve for the past few months, there wasn't any need to hide anything from them. 

He could see Lydia's and Kira's cars parked outside of Scott's house when he arrives so he has to assume that Jackson and Malia are here too. Stiles sighs and reigns himself in a bit before he kills the engine and jumps out of the car. He's right of course, as soon as he steps into the house Jackson and Kira are sitting beside lydia and Kira on the couch. Scott is standing in the middle of the living, a slightly pained expression on his face as he stared at stiles. Soon enough, they all have their eyes on him, not saying anything but their faces are twisted with something sympathetic. Which is particularly scary because even jackson looks empathetic. 

"What? Who died?" Stiles jokes half heartedly. No one says anything still, so Stiles waves his hand around. "Hello? Earth to the McCall pack, is there something I'm missing?" He asks, his eyes flicking between each person. 

"Sti" the voice startled him into jumping, but as soon as the surprise settles, Stiles freezes. Tears immediately spring as his eyes find Scott. He shakes his head in disbelief, refusing to turn around. 

"Stop" he mutters, loosing his breath. Someone gently, benevolently touching his wrist and he jumps forward and finally turns. A sob leaves his lips as his eyes meet Derek's, his eyes still that beautiful mix of greens and blues and browns, his lips still enticingly pink, his hair slightly grown out but still black as night, and his face covered with stubble but still as beautiful as it was the last time he saw it. 

"Tell me again" stiles whispered, the tips of Derek's fingers tracing patterns against his lower back. 

"I. Love. You" the man punctuated each word with a kiss to Stiles' spine, each one higher than the last, continuing until he reached Stiles' neck. Stiles' body went warm, his stomach twirling as he turned onto his back to catch Derek's lips in a kiss. 

"I love you too" he wrapped his arms around the mans neck, unable to stop smiling long enough to deepen the kiss. Derek pulled away with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to Stiles' nose. Stiles sighed, burying his hands in Derek's hair. "Why did it take us so long to get it together?" He asked, brushing his fingers against Derek's stubbly jaw. 

"Because we were idiots" Derek said. 

"Hmm, seems reasonable enough" stiles smiled brightly. "I'm glad we did though. I was afraid we'd be dancing around each other for the rest of our lives. But now we can do this for the rest of our lives" stiles said, pressing his body closer to Derek's. A look flash across Derek's face before he schooled it back to something soft. 

"Yeah" he runs his hand against Stiles' side and sighs. 

"What's wrong? Was that weird? Did I make it weird" stiles worried, his fingers tightening subconsciously in Derek's hair. 

"No, no, no" Derek kissed the younger mans jaw a few times, nudging their noses together once. "No, I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you in this bed. Nothings wrong, I was thinking about all the time I could have been kissing you" Derek said, smiling softly as he cupped Stiles' cheek. 

"Oh, yeah that's a lot of time we need to make up for" he said, smirking. Derek raised an eyebrow, letting a moment pass before pulling Stiles on top of him. 

Afterwards, Stiles knows why Derek had that look on his face, and it made it even worse when he pieced it together. 

Stiles was shaking his head and holding back sobs as everyone stared at him. 

"Stiles" Derek reached out for him but stiles back away with a broken whimper. 

"No" he turned to scott and furrowed his eyebrows. "No" shaking his head as his hands and knees shook.  
"Stop. No. Just-" he gasped for air, his face hot and his stomach churning. 

"Baby-" Stiles reacted before he even thought about it, punching Derek right on his jaw, throwing months of tears and heartache into the hit. 

"Oh my god, Stiles!" Lydia gasped, shooting up from the couch. Stiles was still struggling for air as he left, stumbling to his car and blindly turning it on. 

He couldn't breathe as he started driving, memories running through his head. 

Stiles has had a skip in his step for the past two weeks, ever since he and Derek got together. They had been inseparable for those two weeks until today when Derek had kissed him goodbye and left to meet Scott for an alpha to alpha meeting. Stiles practically jumped up Scott's porch so that he could see Derek again, but when he walked inside Scott was alone and Lydia, Malia, Kira and Jackson were there. 

"Hey. Where's Derek?" He asked, smiling in anticipation. It faltered when he saw the tears in Lydia and Kira's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Stiles" Scott whispered, reaching his hand out for Stiles. Stiles backed away, squinting his eyes. 

"Sorry for what, Scott? Where's Derek?" He looked around, swallowing hard as his breathing shortened. 

"He left" Scott said. Stiles' eyes twitched and he swallowed again. 

"Did he go home?" Stiles asked, voice faltering. 

"No" Scott winced. 

"Scott, where is Derek?" Stiles asked again. 

"He went with the Ruiz pack" Scott said. Stiles shook his head, taking another step away from Scott. 

"No. No, we said we would figure something else out. She wanted to mate him, she wanted a baby, we said we would fight them. He didn't go!" Stiles yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"He said he didn't want to put us– you– in danger. They said they wouldn't ever return if he agreed" Scott said. 

"So you just sold him off!" Stiles screamed. 

"They were killing handfuls of people every day stiles. They almost killed Kira and Malia-"

"So as long as your girlfriend and ex girlfriend are safe and sound you feel good about marrying off my–" stiles choked on a sob. 

"Of course not! This was his decision, Stiles, I tried to talk him out of it–" stiles ran out before Scott could say anymore. 

He tore apart the loft that night, smashing plates and flipping the furniture upside down then sobbing in the middle of the mess. 

He pulled over as soon as he turned the corner, putting the car in park and breaking down into sobs. The entire world was spinning too fast and Stiles could barely pull air into his lungs. His face was red, his eyes leaking tears nonstop. 

Nothing hurt more than spending two perfect weeks with a man he was madly in love with then having that violently ripped away. 

But the ache in his heart had stopped when he saw him again. Only for a second, but he felt complete standing in front of him again no matter how much pain he caused him. 

"Fuck!" Stiles slammed his fist against the steering wheel before putting the car back in drive and screeching back around the corner. He didn't bother turning the car off this time, or shutting his door. He sprinted up the porch and threw the door open again with a pinched expression. His eyes found Derek's immediately and he threw himself into the mans arms without another thought. Derek wrapped his arms around him so tightly he could barely breathe, but after months of barely breathing this was like finally taking a deep breath. 

"I'm so fucking pissed at you" stiles said, burying his face into the mans neck. 

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you'll let me. I promise you I wouldn't have done it if I had a choice" Derek said, his voice sending chills down Stiles' spine. 

"Don't ever fucking leave me again" Stiles sobbed. 

"Never, baby. Never" Derek kissed the side of Stiles' neck and head. 

Derek had explained that he overheard the Ruiz pack talking about a witch they had enslaved. She had been brewing potions and serums for the pack to make them more powerful than they already were. They had plotted to cast a curse over the entire town and kill every member of the pack if Derek didn't agree to go with them. His suspicions were correct because they had traveled through a town they did that exact thing too. That's where they get most of their pack members then the witch they took would brainwash them to think what they're doing was right. The witch they had was barely sixteen but her power was incredible. 

Derek had killed the leader after months of watching her every move and the witch immediately reversed the brainwashing spell. Derek had helped her go back to her family before coming back home. 

Stiles had apologized for punching him after he heard the story but Derek just kissed him and apologized for not telling him the truth. 

"I missed you" Stiles whispered with his body pressed tightly to Dereks. Derek ran his hands along Stiles' body, continously so he knew he was there still. 

"I missed you too baby" Derek whispered, kissing the boys lips softly and lovingly.


End file.
